The major goal of the Protein Chemistry Resource is to provide sequence information of isolated proteins in low abundance at the Cancer Center of Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. Sequence information is used to isolate genes or identify the genes in the database. Another goal is to analyze post-transcriptional modification of proteins to study protein function, protein-protein interaction and protein-nucleic acid interaction in cancer research. The Resource provides: protein sequence analysis by in-gel digestion, HPLC peptide mapping and automated Edman degradation N-terminal sequencing of protein blotted on PVDF membrane post-translational modification analysis by MALDI-TOF-mass spectrometry and HPLC peptide mapping followed by automated Edman degradation epitope mapping by using mass spectrometry, HPLC and peptide sequencer molecular weight determination of peptides, proteins, and other molecules mass spectrometry sequencing y LCQ deca electrospray mass spectrometry including post-translation modification site analysis Since there are so many proteins isolated with biological significance in all areas of molecular biology, genetics, and cell biology at the Cancer Center, the Protein Chemistry Shared Resource is used by a large number of the Cancer Center at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory